


Breakfast of Champions

by Rizobact



Series: Toy Stories [40]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Donuts, Gen, Humor, Photocomic, Toys, just what every copbot needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: Or at least, the breakfast of choice for one tiny plastic Prowl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the donut-obsessed Prowls are at dragonofdispair's house...


	2. Bonus: Roadtrip Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unanticipated bonus comic! Prowl needs to stop getting stuck in packaging in pursuit of donuts XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a picture of a snack I bought yesterday and sent it to dragonofdispair and her response was to ask if I'd brought Prowl... then this happened. See? I'm not the only enabler here!


End file.
